


Owari Ne

by untouchableface



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableface/pseuds/untouchableface
Summary: Mitsuko's thoughts at the end.





	Owari Ne

Death is not unwelcome, not exactly. She knew it had been waiting for her all of this time, like a friend with outstretched arms behind her revelling in the moment she would turn into its embrace. Death is her oldest friend, and her only friend aside from the cold rage that had settled into her bones long ago.

The other girls didn’t get it. Baka da yo. They were simple and stupid, with their squabbles over boyfriends and coy friendships where they shared each other’s secrets indiscriminately. She only wished she could have made them suffer for longer so that they knew just how cruel the world could be. The boys too - they only wanted one thing, after all - deserved lingering pain and misery. A swift end was too much of a kindness given the circumstance, more a necessity on her part to do it quickly so she wouldn’t get caught by staying in the same place for too long.

But she knew that she lived a cursed life, that death would be waiting in the end. At least she had the small satisfaction of taking as many of them as possible with her before the bad luck that tracked her like a rabid dog caught up. A world that had been so cruel to her deserved only payback of as much cruelty as she had faced. There just wasn’t enough time to make people suffer as she had.

At least this time, the pain she felt as her wounds vomited out cherry-red blood would only be temporary.


End file.
